Burai Kai (Colorless Memories)
Private JLF Message Good morning Lieutenant Colonel Tohdoh, '' ''You be pleased to know that Kirihara has finally coughed up some new Frames for you and your men. I'm sending you the details of them now. They are full prepped and ready to go. You will need to go to Kirihara's factory in Tokyo to pick them up. '' ''The man is still belligerent on the fact that Kusakabe and his men basically got their hands on the Raiko right under his wide nose. As if we knew what Kusakabe-san was going to do at Lake Kawaguchi. '' ''Kusakabe-san was a lot of things we all know that. But doing something this reckless wasn't in character for him. '' ''Though I'm starting to wonder if the years of fighting got to him... happens to even the best of us at somepoint as your father liked to say when he was alive. No this has the markings of his former second in command over it. He always knew how to place such ideas and plans into Josui's mind. Rumors are that he was seen around Tokyo with his men around the same time Kusakabe-san took the Raiko from Kirihara's factory. '' ''Check with our cell in the area on that and see if you can follow it up. '' ''We can't let him run around doing what he wants anymore. He's too dangerous to be left unchecked. He was one of our best once... though I always hated him. If Kirihara hadn't dragged his feet for so long on providing us more support then Kusakabe wouldn't have done what he did. '' ''Then again that two faced kimono wearing crook likely thinks that Zero will serve his interests more than we do. '' ''He's made it clear that he sees us expendable Tohdoh-san. '' ''Shared my frustrations with Hide-kun on it. He still has our back no matter what. '' ''At least someone in Kyoto House remembers why we are important to Japan and our people. We need to remind everyone who doubt's us that we are their main hope. '' ''That we are still here and that we will fight for Japan until there is none of us left alive. I'm counting on you and your men Tohdoh to lead the charge as we move out against Britannia soon. S''peak again soon Old Friend.'' Takewati," Design and Specifications The most distinctive change to the base Burai unit is the addition of a pair of long, trailing antennae mounted on the back of the head. Its performance is slated by Kyoto to have also been upgraded, putting it about on par with the Holy Britannian Empire's elite RPI-209 Gloucester unit. Though it is capable of wielding the same weapons as the standard Burai, the Burai Kai's primary weapon (Which is part of the request you and your comrades requested) the Revolving Blade Sword (Katen Yaibatou), a chainsaw-bladed katana. Operational History Specifications General Characteristics *'Crew' One *'Height' 4.37 meters *'Weight' 7.48 metric tones *'Power' Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler Design Features * Cockpit Ejection System * Factsphere Sensor * Landspinner Propulsion System Armament * 2x Chest-mounted Slash Harkens * 1x Katen Yaibatou (lit. "Revolving Blade Sword") * 2x Hand-mounted Protectors (Shield-like bracers) * 1x Torso-mounted Antipersonnel Machine Gun Optional Armaments * 1x Assault Rifle Category:Colorless Memories Category:Colored Memories Category:Knightmare Frames Colorless Memories Category:Knightmare Frames Category:Knightmares